


Of Heartache Accidents

by littlesunshinedrop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Other, Platonic Relationships, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Shippers do not interact :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Kudos: 51





	Of Heartache Accidents

Sam's chest feels heavy as he approaches the prison but, he can not allow a heavy heart from halting him down his steps not while the body of his boy lays besides the very alive one of the kid's abuser. 

His hands are visibly shaking and covered in sweat as he opens the door stepping inside the forbidden vault he himself had helped a maniac he once called a friend built. 

It just makes a wave of nausea run over his mouth just thinking about it but, he has a mission to accomplish. 

His dark black eyes that almost resemble the dark night sky that come after day time harden on the once still to be forbidden cell as he stops dead in his tracks to take a look at it. Eventually with a violent tremor coming from his hands he lowers the lever staring at how each lava wall comes down with it.

Sam's eyes trail to meet those hidden behind a white mocking mask with a smiley face on it as he walks down on the platform connecting the cell to the prison. - “Where is he?” His time is all but cold with a hint of rasp, not that anyone would care enough to know he had been crying over a kid that wasn't even his. But, he can't let Dream know that.

Dream stares up his mask tilting up as he was smiling mockingly behind that white plastic of his. -“He could be trapped in hell, who knows?” His body motions towards that of a bed where a body of blonde teens is found laying down at almost peacefully if it weren't the bruises from the green bastard around his body. 

-“The kid isn't Persephone” Sam rushes toward the teen, his kid, and starts to collect Tommy in his arms, as if he was just a very young, sleepy child. -“Oh.. Toms..” He glared over at the masked man behind his own mask with grief, anger, and hatred.  
-“You're not getting any visitors until further notice.” He dropped a slow potion on the prisoner incase the maniac tried to escape currently. 

-“I'm so sorry.. Tommy..” Sam manages to whispered against his son's soft blonde hair once out of the vault with Dream locked behind. To his shock the kid starts moving in his arms. His breathe and heart both jump up his throat at the feeling of a dead corpse moving in his arms. Sam almost calls himself crazy if it weren't for those blue bell eyes of the kid fluttering open. 

-“Toms..?” The creeper hybrid murmured more to himself that the kid hoping his grief wasn't pulling him down on a leg enough to imagine his believed to be death son awakening up on his arms. -“Papa?”

A sob coming the younger one is what breaks them both into the ground holding on to each other like if it was the end of the line. -“Oh.. My prime.. My little boy..” He holds on to his kid's face as gentle as possible wiping sone tears down his face here and there. -“My little boy..”

-“Papa..?” The blonde boy of blue bell teary eyes stared up at the hybrid creeper infront of him. -“S-ammy?” He sniffled allowing himself to jump into his father's arms. 

At the mentioned of being called a father by the little and by his name is enough to make him murmur reassuring words for both of them.

-“Mhm.. It's me kiddo..” A tearful sincere smile forms on his face as he kisses the kid's forehead. -“It's me little phoenix.. I'm so sorry.” He whispered to the regressed teen in his arms. 

-“It's otay.. Papa is here now, and I'm vwey happy now” Little Tommy giggled into his father's arms despite the weird looks the other who had come to see when ever he was alive or not have them two.

Eventually the two united into a hug that was soon join in by the other kids of the server ; Ranboo, Tubbo, Purpled and Drista.


End file.
